Now and Always
by Vetesse
Summary: Short Knight Rider Vignette featuring Micheal/KITT


Now and Always

"KITT!"

It wasn't a scream but it was so close Micheal mistook it for one when he heard it. He whirled around, his heart hammering in his chest. The fear in Bonnie's voice was like a hot lance driven straight through his heart but the sight of his AI lover and partner being rammed full speed by the car that had been aimed at _them _was far, _far _worse.

The Cadillac didn't leave a dent in KITT's hide, only sending him sliding until the AI engaged his far superior breaks and started to bring them both to an abrupt stop. It was in that moment that he was distracted that Micheal saw the bulldozer heading straight for him.

He was running – without a care to gunfire or to the bulldozer – without a single thought.

"KITT!" And if his voice wasn't a scream he wasn't sure what would be.

He pounded across the pavement even as Bonnie cried out his name but he was too late. Far too late. The bulldozer hit KITT with all the speed it had been able to muster. It wasn't a crazy amount. But it was enough.

The AI's brakes – as advanced as they were – screamed in protest at the double assault. He was pushed and then slid towards an incline – a decent dip in the pavement. It was enough.

KITT's rear right wheel slipped over the precipice and any stability at that moment was lost. He tipped and then rolled over – again and again. Each slam of his body on the pavement as he flipped over and hit was like an explosion in Micheal's chest. He couldn't even feel his heart beating at the moment it was beating so fast.

KITT didn't dent, there was no breaking of glass, his molecular bonded shell saw to that but what was inside _could _be affected and it was what was inside that Micheal worried about the moment.

And it was the silence that followed as KITT came to a stop finally on the pavement on his top was worse. It was an unbearable stillness despite the chaos of the situation. It was too much for Micheal. Too much to see from his lover when all he did was be in a seemingly constant state of motion. KITT was still as much as he was ever silent.

"KITT!" he yelled again as he crossed the distance between them.

He didn't know where to put his hands. He didn't know what to touch.

"KITT! Talk to me!" he yelled, not caring if he sounded frantic, deciding on putting his hands on a side panel and his right fender, careful to avoid his wheels. In his panic KITT could take his head off if he tried to accelerate right now.

_"I'm all right Micheal."_

Micheal let out an explosive breath of relief.

"You sure?"

_"Yes. Yes everything is intact." _As KITT got over his apparent shock at being rolled – no doubt a very unsettling feeling in the least – his personality kicked in full force.

_"Alll except my pride."_

Micheal let out another breath, letting out a relieved if not shaky, silent laugh.

"Just try to spare the indecency of it a few more moments sweetheart until we figure out how to put you right side up." Micheal smiled, rubbing his door consolingly.

_"Easy for you to say." _KITT replied peevishly. But his tone changed, dropped to a more concerned note, _"Are you all right?"_

"All thanks to you partner."

"KITT!"

Micheal looked up at Bonnie's concerned cry, watching as she ran over. He noticed at that moment that Devon had called in the cavalry and the police had the situation well under control. He also spotted Devon – who was starting over to them with a considerably worried expression.

He gave him a wave to reassure him that everything was fine and then turned his attention to Bonnie.

"He says he's fine ust... embarrassed." he said gently with a smile.

Bonnie let out a breath and nodded, gathering herself, "Yes he... he's right he should be fine. He was built to withstand a much greater impact than that. KITT what does your self diagnostic say?"

_"Very minimal damage Bonnie."_

"Good." she smiled, "Let's get you right side up then, huh?"

_"I thought you'd ever ask."_

Micheal shot her a smile and watched as she left, pausing midway across the parking lot to talk to Devon.

_"Are you all right Micheal? You're heart rate is a slightly elevated."_

Micheal let out a breath, "It could be due to the sight of you being rolled by a three ton bulldozer."

KITT was quiet a moment. _"I feel the same whenever I see you injured or threatened."_

"I guess loving each other now and always also means being worried now and always too." Micheal sighed with a smile, resting a hand on KITT's undercarriage.

_"Micheal please remove your hand. Not when I'm so... exposed."_

Micheal laughed and withdrew his hand, "Would you like me to get you a blanket?"

_"Shut up."_

"Now or always?"

_"Now and for the next foreseeable ten minutes."_

~END~


End file.
